2011-07-25 - Desperation
Evening in the Kitchen, and there's a sort of apprehensive mood about the area as businesses begin to close up for the night...an apprehensiveness that proves well-founded, as it appears that a superhuman battle that began elsewhere is continuing into this area. Or rather, a chase...in this case, the one being chased is the silver-winged costumed child known to the media as "Eym," who is presently carrying a woman who looks to be bleeding from multiple wounds. Needing both hands to carry the woman, Elizraim can't reach eir communicator, so--uncertain if the woman will make it to the hospital--ey has resorted to calling for help in the only other way ey knows: thinking Terra's name, loudly. But ey may have to worry more about if ey will make it to the hospital, as the pursuer comes into view...a big man with shining skin that almost seems metallic, presently lifting a car over his head. A car with its driver still in it. And suddenly, that car is hurtling at Elizraim, who desperately swings aside in midair...only to then spot the poor driver. Yelling a curse in eir native tongue, Elizraim dives after the flying car--using the emotional energy produced by the sudden panic of the driver to grow to a stronger form--and lets go of the woman with one hand, managing to pull the door open in midair. The driver, already having unbuckled to try to get out when the car was lifted, is swiftly pulled free by Elizraim, just before the car smashes into the side of a building and sends debris raining down...into the crowd of stunned people below. Being nearby to the action give TK the advantage of being on scene very quickly, just in time to hear and see the car being flung and the crowds being rained on by debris. She runs across the street with a black bag over her shoulder, one hand kept close to her side arm as she takes in the situation. Flying guy saving people, shiny guy hurting them. Yeah. Terra can hear her name thought loudly enough...by one of her friends. A normal person could never have reached her that way, but her emotional attachment to Eym definitely helps. A thought of I'm on my way is extended towards em, even as she jumps onto her skybike and powers towards the scene. She's not as close as TK, though. The big man isn't giving Elizraim a chance to breath...as Elizraim tries to fly towards a roof to drop the frightened but mostly unharmed driver off, the big man rips up a manhole cover and flings it towards Elizraim. Burdened as ey is by the two people ey is carrying, Elizraim isn't anywhere near as mobile in the air as ey normally is, and can only manage to turn so that neither of eir passengers is struck...taking the cover in one side. With a cry of pain, Elizraim loses eir grip on the driver, and the man starts to fall. "No!" Elizraim cries out, and dives at high speed, catching the man by the back of his suit coat. On the bright side...the increasing panic in the area is giving em plenty of emotion energy to power eir healing. Down below, several people in the crowd have sustained minor injuries from the falling debris, and one or two have been struck by larger chunks. One man is pinned under a chunk of the wall...it doesn't seem to have crushed him, fortunately, but he's trapped and can't get out. TK isn't one of the panicked in the crowd, a lot more calm then others. She heads for the injured, works quickly to get those that can be moved into a safer spot by the braver of the crowds. TK stays with the pinned man, seeing what can be done to make him more comfortable before the authorities arrive. Panacea comes swooping in. "Can I help you with that?" she calls to Elizraim, crouching over the bike. She'd be struggling to take both, but could certainly take one of the injured folks off eir hands as they get to the safe area. "Take her!" Elizraim says, quickly helping Panacea load the hurt woman onto the bike. Ey gives a quick glance behind it, spotting the big guy ripping up a lamp post, and swears again in Mioemet. "Save her!" Ey dives swiftly towards the ground, and the lamp post--hurled like a javelin--shoots past it in the air, crashing into the wall. Swooping over the area where TK is working, ey slows for just a moment and finally manages to drop off its other passenger--who stumbles and falls as he lands on the ground. Soaring back into the sky, Elizraim fires a blast of silvery light at the big man, but the man dodges aside with astonishing speed. With TK's direction, most of the injured are at least dragged clear of the debris-filled area, started moving away from the fight. The pinned man, though, is in full panic as he comes out of his initial stun, trying to push the chunk of wall off of himself. TK does her best to get the man to calm back down, her bag of medical stuff slung off her back, "Sit still, you will get out of there." She tries to get some extra hands where she can to try lift the object pinning the man, keeping an eye on the hostile meta. Panacea immediately drops the skybike to the ground. Dang it. Elizraim shouldn't have moved her, but she's sure ey felt ey had no choice, given the fight. For right now...saving this woman's life is going to be pretty much all Panacea can do or concentrate on. The supervillain must have punched her or something. With normal people, that can be all it takes. The big guy isn't letting up...but he isn't gunning for Elizraim. No, as soon as he sees Panacea lower the skybike, he takes a step towards it...only to immediately be nailed in the face by Elizraim in a high-speed knee strike. Even at Elizraim's high current strength, the blow is more shocking than damaging, knocking the big man back a couple steps...but it accomplishes Elizraim's goal, finally getting the man to focus on em instead of the badly-injured woman. The big man swings a punch at Elizraim...but even as the punch comes in, Elizraim is suddenly a little taller (and, for those not resistant to mental effects, suddenly quite demonic in appearance), and reaches out eir hand, catching the punch from the much larger foe. It doesn't look like it was easy--in fact, those who look can see Elizraim's body shaking with the effort of keeping the fist back...but it was worth the effort. The shock of having his blow stopped by the opponent who was running from him until now stuns the big man, and he stops. "And now...the battle is joined," Elizraim says, and returns a punch of eir own, taking the man full in the face and knocking him back through a storefront window. It takes some doing to get anyone to come over, but soon, TK has a few able-bodied helpers around (including the man who was until recently being carried through the air), and together, they are able to shift the wall chunk enough for the trapped man to slide out from under it. His leg is pretty obviously broken, but other than that, he's in decent condition considering the situation. The woman Panacea is helping is badly hurt...judging from the situation, Panacea's guess is probably a good one. She's lucky, actually...judging from the guy's strength, one blow could have easily killed her. Instead, she stayed alive...at least for now. It would have been dicey even at the hospital, but with Panacea's help, maybe she can keep on living. Downside...while she's concentrating on healing the civilian victim, she can't help the other two. Or call for backup, because this is taking all of her concentration. Some very nasty internal injuries here. Her face is marked with a frown. TK slips the man out and resorts to more traditional means of healing, getting a good idea of how bad the break is but it will not be painless on the guy. She glances back to Panacea for a moment, then to the man just dropped off, "I can promise you two things. This will hurt and it will get better." TK isn't for trying to do much about the broken leg in the street, getting a few items from her bag and around the area to straighten the leg out before she tries to get him moved to cover. The big man charges back out of the store, yelling in rage, but Elizraim is ready...and so is eir spear, which flowed like liquid into eir hands from bracelet form moments before the big man charged. With barely a moment to react, the man just barely manages to shift sideways and avoid a spear thrust right to the gut, instead taking it in the side. He's durable, as well as strong...but Elizraim is strong enough that the spear still pierces, though it is also ripped out of eir hands as the man continues forward and Elizraim is forced to dodge aside. No matter, though, as Elizraim is swiftly on the attack again, unarmed, striking at joints, the throat, the groin, any weak point ey can get a punch or a kick or an elbow strike or knee blow into. Ey is almost at the man's level of strength...and ey is a lot faster. The man puts up a fight...but Elizraim is easily able to dodge anything he throws, and worse, always returns a strike of its own. Soon enough, one of the man's arms is bending wrong after a strike at his elbow joint, and he's limping badly after repeated strikes at his ankles and knees. Slowly...slowly, the woman starts to look healthier, as Panacea's healing power streams into her. It is taking time, but the internal injuries are on the mend. She's still unconscious, and no surprise there...but it is beginning to seem like she'll live. TK's patient screams as she works with his leg, but to his credit, he doesn't resist. The break isn't too bad...he was very lucky. It should heal fine over time, so long as he receives adequate care. TK does her best to try make it easier on the guy, a very small amount of pain killers given while the leg is placed in a make shift splint, trying to keep his leg still. Even if she can't heal as a power, she knows her trade. TK states that the leg man should stay put for now, turning her attention on the dropped off man as she changes her soiled surgeons gloves for a fresh pair. Panacea lets out a breath. Stabilized...she should live at this pooint, her eyes flicking towards Elizraim...ah, good. Ey's kicking the bad guy's butt into the middle of next week. Which is a good thing, of course. Then again, she trusts Eym. Mostly. Another couple kicks at the big man's knee, and there's a nasty sort of sound...the kind of sound that can't signify anything good for the human body. The man topples to the ground, crying out in pain, and Elizraim stands there for a few moments, then walks over to where the spear fell--picking up the bracelet that it became. The bracelet shifts back into a spear, and Elizraim walks back over to eir fallen, almost helpless foe. "Panacea," ey calls, loudly, looking down at the big man, whose skin is starting to shift to that of a normal person. "Will she live?" Fortunately, the man that Elizraim dropped off isn't injured much at all--just a few bruises from how suddenly he had to be removed from the car, and from being dropped off while flying at fairly high speed. The man with the broken leg slowly nods at TK's instructions, lying back...he's too exhausted by fear and pain to think about moving anyway. The woman will live...Panacea's powers have done good work, and though the woman still looks like she's been through the wringer today, she's clearly a lot stronger. TK clears the dropped off man and tells him to join the others. She keeps a hand close to a pistol on her thigh, just in case Flightly McSpear isn't going to be nice, as she walks over to the woman, "This is becoming too much of a habit that you appear." While TK knows Panacea is a good healer, she still feels the need to see if the woman will survive for herself. "She'll live." Panacea rises to her feet. "Good work, Eym." She wouldn't have minded getting some licks in but there are, of course, more important things. "Then so shall he," Elizraim says, and raises eir hand to the fallen, dazed man. A beam of silvery light shoots out from the hand, striking the big man, and he gives a cry before he passes out. Elizraim turns, walking across the street to look at the woman--who does indeed seem like she'll be just fine, as TK inspects her--and as ey crosses, ey slowly shrinks back down to the preteen ey was when ey first flew in, and the demonic look ey might have had to some people fades away. There's not enough fear and panic around here to maintain eir more powerful form anymore. "Thank you, Panacea. I am glad that you were near...I had no time to try the communicator." Ey points at the big man. "He struck the woman without mercy, and would have done so a second time if I had not taken her." Ey looks to TK, then. "And...thank you as well." TK nods softly as she stands upright, "Lucky day for her then." She glances about the area and touches her head set, "You really shouldn't get to thanking me just yet, considering you broke the law." She rubs her temple as she takes in a deep breath, "But then that was a dangerous meta and you just happened to be doing some good by stepping in." TK chuckles to herself. "We should..." Terra frowns, abruptly. "Eym. I have to go." Poor guy with the broken leg, because whatever's bothering her has her heading for her skybike. Elizraim, who knows her, might catch a glimpse of her face...and perhaps even of her feelings...utter distress and concern, the bike wobbling as she takes to the air. Even in this state, of course, she doesn't head straight for the hotel. "I shall thank you for assisting those people, regardless," Elizraim says. "As for the law...if I had paused to think of such things, that woman would now be dead. When she awakens, ask her if she wishes I had thought about the law." A pause, then, and ey looks over at Panacea. "Panacea...what is..." Ey flaps eir wings, rising into the air as well, and looks down at TK. "There will be time for such discussions later. I must go. Take care of the wounded, and contact the authorities." Pause. "Please." With that, ey is flying off after Terra. TK reaches up to her head set, "Already called them and due in five minutes. I have my hands full with wounded, so thank you and vanish." She turns away and gives a brief wave, also calling for the appropriate people to come collect a dangerous Metahuman. Category:Logs